1. Field
Example embodiments described herein are generally related to interactive entertainment, and more specifically, to an integrated card and slot machine mechanic that can be used for games.
2. Related Art
There are various multi-player card games in the related art where two or more players compete against each other in a head-to-head or group battle fashion. In such related art games, each player can customize their own deck for competing against other players. When players compete against each other, each player draws a specified number of cards from their respective deck to form a hand, and play a certain number of cards from their hand against their respective opponent. The specified number of cards and the rules for governing the hand and the effect of each card vary depending on the multi-player card game.
In these related art multi-player card games, there are several drawbacks. The ruleset of each individual card may be complicated, such that user intervention may be needed to interpret the effect of a played card and the given result of playing the card. Further, as each user is only associated with a single deck of cards, the user may be limited in the ability to design possible outcomes, and desired effects for drawing a hand or obtaining a desired card combination.
There are various configurations of slot machines in the related art. Slot machines in the related art may involve reels that spin randomly to produce an outcome on a payline, from which payout is calculated by using a paytable. However, the reels and the paytable are not configurable by the player, and slot machines have not been used in a competitive setting where the outcome of the payline of one player is used to affect the game state of a second player.